onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gedatsu
| jva=Masaya Takatsuka| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Sky Boss Gedatsu (空番長ゲダツ, Sora Banchō Gedatsu), the third priest, punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp. Appearance Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has a particular hairstyle, with rasta-styled tufts pointing upwards. On his back there are the standard wings of the Skypiea people. He wears a purple jacket with matching pants, gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly). He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist, with a red circle in his centre, resembling the Japanese flag. Under his jacket, he has a pink shirt, and he has a tie-like scarf around his neck. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (In the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These habits include: *Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. *Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth *Temporarily forgetting to breathe *Incorrectly crossing his arms (he doesn't have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. *When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. *Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. *Entering a house through the window instead of the door *Crouching beside a drum that he's supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. *Forgetting to blink. *Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. *Sticking some food into his ear instead of his mouth. *Facing the wrong way from everyone else. Despite his strange habits, he is still very serious, ruthless and confident. He also didn't seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame. Relationships He didn't have good friendship with Shura and Ohm; it is unknown how he treated Satori. Abilities and Powers Gedatsu uses Dials hidden on his body to aid him in fighting his opponent in the Ordeal of Swamp. He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. His ordeal overall has a 50% chance of survival, due to his incompetence (otherwise, the chance of survival would be 5%). * Swamp Cloud Burger (沼雲バーガー, Numagumo Bāgā): Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves, Gedatsu creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he wouldn't be able to breathe it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. * Jet Punch (ジェットパンチ, Jetto Panchi): Gedatsu activates one of the extinct Jet Dial on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing, Even when Chopper use his Guard Point he was inflicted with damage. History Gedatsu first appears when he meets up with the other priests, as Nami was observing them for the first time. Later on, after the game of survival has started, he comes to meet Chopper, though he can't see him in the beginning because he had rolled his eyes into the back of his head which scared Chopper. Gedatsu however believed that Chopper could turn invisible which was obviously not true. Even when he tried to make it clear that he was one of the Almighty Enel's Priest no one could understand it because he was not speaking loudly. All these made Chopper think that he was an idiot. Also while he explaining how he had planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory, he ends up almost sinking into one of them himself before he gets out of it and, much to Chopper's amazement, flies up using a milky dial.. Shortly after that, Gedatsu sends a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his own man which surprises Chopper, though he could see how this technique made it impossible for the victim to escape once being hit as the more the victim moves, the deeper into the cloud he goes.. As Gedatsu goes to do the same to Chopper, Chopper runs away and as a doctor tries to save a sheep who was about to die within the cloud. Gedatsu then began making fun of the sheep's situation causing the sheep to get angry and try to fight him together with Chopper. However before he could even attack, Gedatsu sent him flying using his 'Jet Dial', an extremely powerful, yet extinct Dial, as it increases the speed, and thus the power as well, of his punch. As Chopper saw this, he was incredibly shocked by the strength of Gedatsu. Chopper ran from him but he realized that he could fall into one of Gedatsu´s swamp traps so he stopped running then Chopper knew no other way than to eat a "Rumble Ball" and to jump. But Gedatsu followed him, attacking him with a punch straight away, followed immediately by swamp-cloud burgers. Chopper used his transformations as an advantage to defend himself. As he was analysing the Priests weak point using "Brain Point", Gedatsu gave him a powerful 'high punch' which injured Chopper heavily. It was at this point that Chopper discovered Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper then attempted to take off one of Gedatsu's milky dials which was attached on his feet when he was attacked again by another cloud-swamp burger. However Chopper was able to dodge it and jumped off in order to make Gedatsu follow him. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this advantage to turn immediately into his 'strength point' and to hit him with his strongest attack. This attack by Tony Tony Chopper was efficient enough to make Gedatsu fall to the ground. To Chopper's fortune he lands in one of his own swamp-traps where he then totally sinks. He was very angry about his carelessness during the battle with Chopper which leaded to his defeat. Later through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up helping Goro, Kohza's uncle, start a hot springs resort on an island later linked by a tunnel to Arabasta. He ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock. He was the only one of the priests not to be banished to a desert cloud. Major Battles *Vs. Chopper *Vs. Dirt Boss *Vs. Forest Boss Translation and Dub Issues "Gedatsu" (解脱) is the Japanese word for Moksha, which in Hindu and Buddhist tradition is the liberation of the soul. Gedatsu's name was romanized as Gedatz in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure and One Piece: Pirates Carnival for certain reasons. The broadcast versions of the FUNimation adaption also call Gedatsu as Gedatz, along with other 4Kids terms and names, in order to not cause a confusion for viewers. In the Viz Manga and uncut FUNimation dub however, Gedatsu's name remains the same. Trivia *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gedatsu is ranked the 88th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 References Site Navigation Category: Male Category:Skypiean Saga Villains Category:Bilkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Mantra users